Forgotten
by Endless Despair
Summary: Momo and Toji have the perfect life together. But what happens when a terrible storm destroys Momo's wonderful life? Can she survive without the person she loves dearly...or without her memory?
1. Lost?

_**Disclaimer**: I do not claim Peach Girl or any of its characters, places, blah blah blah. You know the rest, I hope. The only thing I own is the storyline... and any characters or places I decide to make up. PLEASE don't sue me, Miwa Ueda or anybody else!!! _

_So yeah, this is my first FF. I don't know how long it will be, but if you all like it I'll continue it on! Enjoy!_

_****_

_**Forgotten**_

_By:_

_Endless Despair_

* * *

"Hey, Momo!" 

Momo looked up from her book to see Toji running toward her over the sand. He held something in his hand that she couldn't quite make out. She sat up and smiled at him, brushing her hair away from her face.

_Today was a good day to come to the beach_, she thought to herself as she watched him.

"Hey! What do you have there?" she asked as he plopped down beside her. She cuddled close to him to inspect the thing in his hand, which now looked like a card attached to a set of keys.

"I finally got that boat that I showed you!" he exclaimed, a large smile plastered on his face.

Momo squealed and threw her arms around Toji, making him fall backward. She smiled and planted a small kiss on his lips.

"That's so great! Now we can finally go on that boat ride you promised me," she said, rubbing her nose across his.

Toji grinned and pulled his head up to kiss Momo back. He sat up, running his hand through her hair to look deeply into her eyes.

"Why don't we go do it now? The boat is all ready and it's in the water!" he said, standing up. He held a hand out to her. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Of course!" Momo smiled and took Toji's hand, standing up. She gathered up all of her things and put them in her bag. She took Toji's hand again and they started running toward his boat.

The day was very bright and sunny...and hot. There had only been a small breeze, just small enough to keep someone cool. There hadn't been a cloud in sight... But if Momo and Toji had just looked a little to the horizon, they would have seen some very dark clouds hovering there. Momo and Toji didn't see the threatening storm clouds. They continued on their way to the boat, happy, free, unbeknownst to them that they were in for a rough time.

* * *

It was dark and rainy when she woke up. She was on her stomach, her clothes soaked to the bone. She knew that it was raining, but her body was so numb that she couldn't feel it. She could barely lift her head to look around, and when she did, she got scared. 

She tried to move her arms.

She tried to move her legs.

Nothing worked.

She lay there for a moment, pushing her limbs to move. Finally, she could see her fingers twitching. She closed her hand into a fist, pushing down into the wet sand and turning her body over. Pushing her arms behind her, she got to sit up. Her hands automatically moved to her legs, kneading them, trying to get feeling into them. She knew she had succeeded when she felt stabs of pain through them. _It's all right... It's just the blood circulating. Don't worry. _When the pain subsided, she tried to stand up. _Yes! It worked! _Now standing, she made her way away from the water, blindly searching for a road or anything. Minutes passed, but she found nothing. Stopping in her tracks, she looked around helplessly.

"Hey you! What are you doing out in this weather!?" a voice called out. "There's a typhoon goin' on here!" She turned to see a young man walking toward her in a yellow poncho. Walking closer, he used his hand as a visor to try and get the rain out of his eyes to see her clearer. She was now freezing, shivering uncontrollably, in her summer outfit of shorts and a tank top. When the man got close enough to look at her closely, his face went white.

"M- Momo?! OH GOD! We've been looking for you for hours! Where's Toji?!" he asked, astonished that she would be in this kind of weather.

She stood there, looking at him, her face twisted in confusion and cold. After seconds, she shook her head.

"Who's Momo? And who's Toji? And who are you?"

The boy stood there shocked. He stared at her for the longest time, wondering what game she was playing with him.

"Come on, Momo! Stop playing! You know I'm Kiley. Now, we gotta get out of this storm! It's going to get even worse! I'm so glad I found you!" he exclaimed, grabbing her around the shoulders and rushing her back to the shelter that he was at. She just followed along, wanting to get out of this cold rain, and into some warmer surroundings.

* * *

_Pleaaaassee remember to R&R! I won't write any more unless I get some reviews! At least review to tell me how I did. ;.;_


	2. Found?

_**Disclaimer**: I do not claim Peach Girl or any of its characters or places. The only thing I own is the storyline... and any characters or places I decide to make up. PLEASE don't sue me, Miwa Ueda or anybody else! _

_**Forgotten**_

_By:_

_Endless Despair

* * *

_

Kiley and Momo fought the rain as they moved toward the small shack that Kiley was staying at. The weather just seemed to get worse and worse as they moved on, as if it were trying to stop them from ever getting to somewhere warm and dry. If Kiley wasn't there, Momo wouldn't have been able to go that far. The rain was so cold… The sheets just kept coming at them, blocking almost all of the view. She could barely see the young man beside her.

The pair finally reached their destination, after what seemed like forever. Kiley pulled open the door and let Momo in first. He followed her through and shoved the door back closed, pushing hard at the wind. Kiley pulled off his jacket, threw it down, and moved Momo over to a sofa.

"Wait there… I'll go get some dry clothes and a blanket. You look like you're about to catch the pneumonia…"

Momo just nodded as she looked around at her surroundings. She was strangely scared, but she felt like she could trust the guy that called himself Kiley. A deep pain embedded itself into her heart. The girl didn't know what it was, but she felt a sense of foreboding as she tried to dig into her mind. She shuddered as she came to a shattering thought.

"I… don't know my name…" she whispered slowly, to nothing but the air around her. The pain in her heart grew. She jumped up and started pacing around, ignoring her wet clothes, her fingers pressed to her temples. She tried to remember things about herself. 'My birthday… when is it? And how old am I? Do I have a family?' She searched her whole brain, but every time she tried to delve into her memory, she would come to a black wall of nothingness. There was nothing.

Kiley ran into the room, a couple of white towels in his arms. On top of the towels were some jeans of different sizes and a big shirt. He went over to the couch and laid them down. He noticed Momo's pacing and walked over to her, grabbing her arms lightly and stilling her nervous feet.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his brown eyes staring into hers.

Momo's body started trembling violently. She didn't know this person, but he seemed to know her. She shut her eyes tightly and pulled away from his hands. She pressed her fingers against her temples again and continued her pacing.

"K-…kiley… Ask me a question about myself." She turned to him and opened her eyes. They were pleading, glazed over with hot tears.

"Umm… Ok…" Kiley didn't know what the hell was going on, but he just decided to follow with her. "Where do you live?"

Momo paused a moment, thinking hard. She curled her hand into a fist and brought it up to her mouth, biting on the first knuckle. Kiley's eyes wandered off to his shoes, as if they were more important.

"I…don't know."

Kiley looked up at her, a little shocked. On his face was this incredulous look. He looked deeply into her eyes, trying to see what kind of game she was playing.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Kiley was starting to get a little angry about this. It didn't even come into his mind that Momo could lose her memory. Bad things like that just don't happen to good people like her. She was too precious to be hurt that badly.

"I just don't know! I don't know…I…" Momo fell to her knees and started crying. Her body heaved with sobs. She wrapped her arms around herself, as if to protect herself from some evil creature.

Kiley walked over to her and got onto his knees, too. He hugged her tightly, resting his head on top of hers. He ran his hand over her hair soothingly.

"Shh… Momo, don't cry… Please don't cry… I'm here to help you. I'm here…" He was about to cry himself. He loved Momo. God, with all of his heart he loved her. Just hearing her cry shattered his heart.

As Momo's sobs died down, Kiley pulled away from her and wiped the tears from her face. He smiled softly and thought, 'Oh Momo, you can still look beautiful even after crying.' He took hold of her elbows and raised her up so that she was standing. She brought her over to the couch and sat her down, handing a towel and some clothes to her.

"Here, go take a warm bath and get changed. You need to get out of those wet clothes," Kiley said. He smiled at her and kissed her on the head. "Don't worry. I'll help figure this all out."

As Momo finished up in her bath, she fought off the urge to fall asleep in the tub. The water was so warm and completely invited her to fall asleep. She finished up as quickly as she could. She'd been near enough water that day.

Momo stepped out of the tub, drying herself off with the fluffy white towel. As she dried off her face, she noticed that it smelled of lillies. The scent emination from the towel pushed Momo even closer to Dream Land. The fragrance seemed to calm her. She finished drying herself off and got dressed. She opened the bathroom door and walked out, a sleepy look in her eyes.

Kiley had already gotten dry and changed. He had laid back on the couch, propping his legs up on the table in front of the couch. He closed his eyes and rest his head back, in deep thought. _Could Momo have lost her memory? Well, duh. She kinda didn't remember anything at all. She _was _wandering the streets while a typhoon was going on. Where was Toji? Why wasn't he with her? He told me that they were gonna hang out that afternoon. _The thoughts were confusing him greatly.

Momo walked into the room, holding her pants up with a hand. They were a bit too big for her. She saw Kiley on the couch. It looked like he was sleeping. She stood there for a minute or so, making no noise, but looking at Kiley intently. She was greatful that he had saved her in that storm. She would most likely have been dead by now. Well, not dead, but surely not safe. She smiled to herself and sat down on the couch.

Kiley opened his eyes and looked over at Momo.

"You all good, Momo?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Yeah, I think. I'm so sleepy though..." was her reply. To add to it all, a giant yawn came from her mouth.

Kiley nodded and took her hand. He stood up and pulled her along with him. "Where are we going?" Momo asked. Kiley arrived at a room and pointed to the bed.

"You need your sleep. Plus you've been through a lot today. Tomorrow the storm should let up. That will give us a chance to talk and get you back to your home and such. But for now, sleep." Kiley said. He smiled and flipped on the light. He saw her glance at him with concern. "You don't need to worry about me. I won't do anything to you and I'll stay on the couch all night. I'm not like that. Anyway, we're best friends."

Momo smiled at him and nodded. Kiley walked out of the room to lay himself down on the couch. As Momo got under the blankets, she fell fast asleep.

* * *

_Woohoo! I finished. It's been so long. I hope you guys can forgive me. I seem to not be able to write very long chapters in any of my fics, but I'm going to try and get better! Plus, my computer crashed while I was in the middle of writing this chappie, so I had to wait FOREVER for it to get fixed. A **big** thank-you to all of you who reviewed. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! Yay!  
_


End file.
